


One's Regrets

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A scene we needed, Apologies, F/F, Regret, glimmadora if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A lot has happened between Adora and Glimmer, a lot that cannot be fixed right away. Adora longs for her friend again and wants to make things right. It eats away at her but she doesn't know if things can be right.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	One's Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I didn't finish s5, dont ask but I will say I am sad we didn't get more Glimmadora and especially them talking more about what happened between them. So I wrote this up kind of quick. Still, hope y'all enjoy it

Time has become nothing more than a guessing game. Ever since flying off into the depths of space, Adora can only guess how many days she has been away from Etheria. She could tally them up based off when she sleeps but that has become an elusive creature. There is still so much on her mind, so much to worry about, so much to eat away at her that she has found little sleep. To her credit, she does try to rest so she can have the strength to protect the ones she loves but it still is a battle. She tries to sleep now, get some shut eye before it is her turn to be in the pilot seat watching out for anything, but all she can do is toss and turn. Maybe it’s morning or maybe it’s night back home. Whatever the case, her body remains up. 

Admitting defeat, Adora pushes her heavy body up, groaning all the way. She runs her hands across her face, lacing her fingers through her loose locks. It probably is better to not try and force herself to sleep. Just the thought of being unable to only winds her up more. But what else is there to do? There is not much to do on the ship and if Bow catches her out of bed, he more than likely will tell her to go rest and not worry about her shift or anything else. Entrapta will be too much to handle right now and she does not want to face Catra at the moment. Catra doesn’t even want to face her either. There is so much to fix with them, if they can do it at all, that it cannot happen all at once. At least for now it seems Catra has her regrets. 

That only leaves one person. The other person Adora doesn’t know how to face. Glimmer…

When she and Bow rescued her thanks to Catra’s help, they said sorry to each other. They had what you could call a talk but with other things to attend to, they couldn’t say much. And it has eaten away at Adora’s heart ever since. 

They should be fine now right? There was a sorry, they made up right? ...But there still is a tight knot in her stomach that only twists more every time she looks at the queen. Memories of what happened, the anger, the spats, being used as bait, the harsh words thrown at each other, and the guilt of not being able to do enough fills her mind. No matter how much she wants to believe it, sorry can’t heal these wounds. It’s only a band-aid that barely can cover it. 

Even then, something tugs at her, pulls her towards Glimmer. There were good times with Glimmer,  _ great times!  _ There also were great times with Catra and look what happened. But Glimmer isn’t Catra. As stubborn as Glimmer is, she will show her regrets without second thought and own up to her actions. Adora knows full well Glimmer meant what she said after she was rescued. She can’t let this fester. 

With not much else to lose and running on little sleep, Adora gets out of bed and heads out of her makeshift room. Slowly and quietly, she walks down the sleek, empty hall towards where Glimmer rests. Even after all this time of being away from the Horde, the lack of noise still leaves an eerie feeling inside of her. She must keep moving. One foot after the other. 

Finally, she reaches the door. Adora stays where she is, contemplating if she is doing the right thing. She starts to chew her lip, her anxiety running rampant. Her mind races with the thoughts of the chance of her saying something wrong. Saying something to make Glimmer angry all over again. What if it was the heat of the moment, after nearly dying, that she said sorry. Could she have this same feeling of doubt that Adora is having or none at all? 

No. No! She  _ can’t _ think that. Adora slaps the side of her face, trying to shake the thoughts. There is no need for this now. Saying nothing will get her nowhere. Taking a breath and with a shaking hand, Adora opens the door to Glimmer’s room. 

The room is dark, the only light source pours in from behind Adora. Off to the side of the room, Adora spots Glimmer on her bed, lying on her side with her back towards the door. She steps further in to get a better look. Maybe she is sleeping. She shouldn’t bother waking her up. After everything Glimmer has been through, she definitely needs all the rest she can get. Maybe if there is a moment tomorrow they can be alone they can talk. Adora just has to hope she has the right nerves going on to do it. 

She spins on her heels and goes to step out when a Glimmer’s voice stops her. 

“Adora?”

It’s soft and hush. The same tone she speaks whenever Adora became overwhelmed by something and she needed someone to calm her. But now the sound causes her throat to tighten. It has been so long since she last heard her voice like that she forgot how pleasant it is. Her vision becomes momentarily blurry. 

“Adora? Are you okay?” Glimmer asks, slightly louder. 

Slowly, Adora turns around. “Yeah, I’m fine Glim. I just was checking up on you. Sorry if I woke you.”

Glimmer now has flipped over in bed to face her and is propped up on one arm. “Don’t worry. You’re good. Are you unable to sleep?”

“You can say that,” Adora replies. She looks down and rubs an arm. “Uh, so I guess if I didn’t wake you, you can’t sleep either?”

“Yeah…”

Silence. Adora rocks on her feet, thinking if there is anything else she can say. “Can...Can I come in?”

“You already are.”

Adora feels a small smile form on her face. “Can I come in closer then?”

“Of course. Sit.” Glimmer pushes herself up all the way on her door and she pats her mattress. Adora slowly makes her away over. There is a moment of hesitation before she takes a seat just over an arms length away from her. 

“So...uh...I didn’t just come in to check up on you…”

“Oh?”

Adora rubs the back of her neck, her face still away from Glimmer. “I...I wanted to talk. About everything. We didn’t really have the time to do so before so I figured it’s better now than never. I just...wanted to say I’m sorry for what I did…” Her words start to come out easier as she speaks. “I was wrong to not tell you plans or not listen to you or keep you sheltered. I should have taken your feelings into account more but I didn’t. I just wanted to keep you safe. I just wanted to be...to be the hero you deserve.”

As if a switch went off in her head, Adora cannot stop the tears suddenly streaming down her face. Her voice begins to break as she continues to speak. “You are so important to Etheria, to Brightmoon, to  _ me,  _ I just couldn’t afford to lose you. I didn’t want you to worry about anything but all I did was make you feel left out and unheard. I should have listened. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself and I am  _ so  _ sorry.”

Adora buries her face in her hands, unable to speak more. She tries to calm herself, do all the things she has been told will help. Taking deep breaths, counting down in her head, finding something to ground herself, but nothing works. 

Suddenly, she feels a warm sensation wrapping around her torso. Adora snaps her head up and finds Glimmer is holding her tight, tears streaming out of her own eyes. “G-Glim?”

“It’s okay, Adora. It’s okay,” Glimmer says. 

“It’s not! I hurt you. I shouldn’t have!”

“We are both to blame, Adora. Yes, I wasn’t happy with not being listened to, I was hurt, but I hurt you also. So badly. I blamed you for my mother’s death and the state of the world when I know you did everything in your power to stop both. I should have listened to you about the Heart of Etheria and I tried to stop it when it was activated but I couldn’t. And now we are in this mess because of me. I’m so sorry for what I said. I was just so afraid of losing anyone else that I didn’t think about what I was doing to protect them.”

“Glimmer…”

Neither can say anything else. Adora wraps her own arms around Glimmer as both of them cry. The knot that rests inside of Adora starts to loosen as she lets everything out. They let their tears run their course before pulling away from each other. 

“I’m still so sorry, Glimmer,” Adora starts, wiping away her tears. “I wish I said something sooner, I wanted to, but I am so used to walking on eggshells, not knowing how someone will react, I guess I was just scared you’d blow up on me.”

“Oh, Adora. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that. I never would do that to you intentionally. If it makes you feel any better, you are more than a hero to me.”

“What?”

Adora looks at her. Glimmer has become solemn, looking like she is remembering something painful. “You’re my beacon of hope. You always have brought that to me and I cannot ever thank you enough for it. I only hope I have been able to do a fraction of that for you.”

The events of Beast Island begin to fill Adora’s mind. She can still feel the cold, dark vines wrapping around her body, sucking every ounce of light from her body and filling her with nothing but a cold darkness. It was Glimmer who brought her back to her senses.  _ Glimmer _ , who’s memories she shared allowed her to break through the shadows in her mind and turn into She-ra. It was  _ Glimmer  _ who made her believe in herself once more. 

“You have no idea, Glimmer. You saved my life on Beast Island. Had it not been for you, I might have died, might not have been able to get everyone off of it. You... _ you _ became my beacon of hope.”

“Adora...I...I don’t know what to say. I...can you forgive me still for everything?”

“Yes, I can. Can you forgive me?”

“Always.”

Adora smiles, her body feeling lighter. Still, there is the knot. The damn thing really doesn’t want to become undone. So much else happened “There...still things I want to say but I don’t know how much I can say in one night.”

“Same, Adora. There is a lot I still want to apologize for. But...it’s a start at least? To start over and fix things?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Adora takes a breath before standing up. “I should get back to bed. I have the next shift and I should probably get some shut eye.”

“Right...right…” 

Adora slowly starts to walk away, happy with saying something and not wanting to bother Glimmer anymore. She is about to stop and say goodnight when Glimmer speaks up. 

“Wait, Adora!” When Adora turns her head, Glimmer continues. “Do you...want to stay the night? Least until you have to go watch things.”

Adora thinks for a moment. It feels like a lifetime ago when she last laid besides Glimmer. Whenever she had nightmares from her time at the Horde or her anxiety kept her from resting, she could always count on Glimmer’s presence to ease her. Oh how she has longed for those nights again. Now, it is in her reach once more. 

“Sure. I would love that, Glimmer. Thank you.”

Glimmer smiles and lifts up her cover. Adora slides herself into bed, nestling herself right next to Glimmer. Right away, her warmth instantly calms her body and mind. The feeling of sleep finally comes to her, weighing down her eyes. She shuts them as she wraps her arms around Glimmer once more. 

“Goodnight, Glimmer. I’m so glad you are back.

“The same to you Adora. Sleep well.”

And for the first time in a long time, Adora does. 


End file.
